Conociendo al Nuevo Potter
by elenaweasley
Summary: nervios, angustia, miedo a dejar de ser querido, de ser olvidado por su familia, emoción, ¿Qué es lo que siente el pequeño James al conocer a su nuevo hermano? Post Howgarts *SPOILER DE HP7 RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE*


**TITULO: CONOCIENDO AL NUEVO POTTER**

**Autor: **elena_weasley

**Categoría: **  
**Estado de la obra: **completo

**Sumario: **nervios, angustia, miedo a dejar de ser querido, de ser olvidado por su familia, emoción, ¿Qué es lo que siente el pequeño James al conocer a su nuevo hermano? _**Post Howgarts **_ ***SPOILER DE HP7 RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE***

"¡felicidades Jimmy ya eres el hermano mayor!", llevaba toda la mañana escuchando esa frase cuando sus tíos llegaban a la Madriguera después de que su papá había mandado a Hich (la lechuza de la familia Potter) con el aviso de que su mamá había "dado a luz a un hermoso varón" en San Mungo (él se había quedado con sus abuelos por que ahí no dejaban entrar a niños), James solamente sonreía por inercia sentado en la mesa de la cocina donde sus ojos encontraban mas interesante la taza de chocolate gigante que le había servido la abuela Molly que observar la algarabía que se había formado por la noticia… después salió un rato al jardín a corretear a los nomos… era con lo que se divertía cuando esta ahí sin ningún primo o prima cerca (cosa rara pero llegaba a pasar).

-hola Jimmy- saludo el pequeño Teddy de ocho años que acababa de llegar con la abuela Andrómeda – felicidades!!, ya eres el hermano mayor- James volvió a escuchar esa frase y sintió una rabia que cuando Teddy se encontró a su alcance solo puedo empujarlo con todas la fuerzas que un niño de 4 años podía tener..

-ya me canse de que me digan eso… yo no quiero ser el hermano mayor, no quiero ser el que cuide a ese bebe- grito lo mas que pudo, no le gustaba pelear con Teddy, lo quería mucho y lo admiraba (aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta) sin embargo era con el único con quien podría sincerarse, se sentó a la orilla del lago con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

-James... sabes que aunque no somos hermanos, toda tu familia me quiere como uno de ellos, mis padrino me han tratado como un hijo y a ti te quiero mucho- se sentó junto a James – yo también tuve miedo de conocerte…sentí que dejarían de quererme… que perdería la familia que tenía desde siempre porque habías llegado tú… pero en cambio gane un hermano- James quito la mirada des lago y observó al pequeño niño que tenia en ese momento su cabello rojo, incluso mas rojo que el de sus tíos (si eso era posible) – te vas a divertir mucho con él… yo lo hago contigo.- concluyo el pequeño Lupin que mostraba en ese momento sus ojos color miel que se parecía mucho a su padre y que expresaban tranquilidad y picardía. James sonrío imaginando a su vez las grandes travesuras que podía confabular con Teddy y su nuevo hermano, y por que no, hacerle una que otra al más pequeño de los Potter.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 4 de la tarde en punto, tenia como diez minutos de haber llegado a su casa de la mano de su abuela Molly y acompañados por la abuela Andromeda y Ted, había recibido un gran abrazo de su papá y ahora esta esperando a que su mamá terminara de darle de comer al bebe para pasar a conocerlo… estaba muy inquieto se tomaba las manos constantemente "Jimmy Teddy suban" fueron las palabras que hicieron que el corazón de James se acelerara mas… subió con paso tranquilo junto con Ted (algo muy raro en James ya que esas escaleras parecían una resvaladilla cuando James Sirius Potter las utilizaba); la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio Potter se abrió con sumo cuidado y vio como su papa se aceraba a él…

-felicidades campeón!! Ahora tiene una hermano con quien jugar!!!

-acércate James- susurro Ginny, James nunca había visto a su mamá tan pálida, el color rojo de su pelo se veía mas intenso que de costumbre, su voz era suave y tierna (como cuando le contaba cuentos a la hora de dormir) y su rostro se mostraba alegre aunque también se le veía cansada (como cuando se había quedado cuidándolo una noche entera por culpa de una pulmonía que había pescado durante un día de campo en el Refugio, casa de su tíos Bill y Fleur). Poco a poco llego a la orilla de la cama y ahí junto a su mamá, reposaba un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta azul perfectamente tejida (regalo de la abuela Molly obviamente) sintió los brazos de su papá rodearlo y como él ponía el rostro junto al suyo…

-¿Qué opinas Jimmy… se llamará Albus Severus- pero James seguía observando al pequeño bebe, tenia el pelo negro como su papá y estaba dormido parecida ser tranquilo tenia el dedo metido en su boca y al chuparlo hacia un ruidito muy gracioso.

-es muy pequeño papá… así no podré jugar con él

-crecerá pronto… mas pronto de lo que te imaginas andarán corriendo por toda la casa- señaló Ginny dándole una suave caria en el pelo a James

-¿así era yo cuando nací?- la pregunta no iba para sus papas, sino para Teddy quien se acercó a conocer también a Albus confirmando que estaba plenamente dormido

-eras muy chillón- dijo riendo, ganándose una mirada asesina de James (en esas ocasiones se parecía mucho a su tío Ron) mientras que Harry y Ginny compartían miradas de complicidad, al parecer la llegada de Albus estaba cayendo bien en los dos pequeños

-romperá mis juguetes?

-creo que si, pero con el tiempo aprenderá a cuidarlos como tú- contesto su mamá

-dormirá en mi cuarto?

-no, cada quien tiene su propia habitación- dijo Harry serenamente

-espero que sepa jugar Quidditch

-no te preocupes el tío Ron y mi padrino le enseñaran- dijo Teddy como si hablara de sus héroes.

¿Irá a Howgarts como yo?

-creo que si… ¿Qué te preocupa Jimmy?- cuestiono Harry y unos segundo después el rostro de James cambio, aun con la mirada fija en Albus, salió a relucir la sonrisa picarona que caracterizaba ya desde su corta edad al "terremoto Potter" (como le había llamado el tío George) una sonrisa y una mirada digna de cualquier Merodeador y que pronosticaba que la cabecita de James tenia una gran travesura en mente.

-cariño…que pasa?- susurro Ginny quien sabia perfectamente identificar los movimientos de su primogénito

-oh no!!- exclamo Teddy, sabía que el rostro del pequeño era señal que James había ya encontrado el lado divertido de tener un hermano

- Al irá a Slytherin!!...Al irá a Slytherin!!... Al irá a Slytherin!!... Cantaba James bailando frente a la cama ante la cara de asombro de sus padres quien ya se estaba resignando a estar al pendiente de las futuras peleas de los hermanos Potter. - Al irá a Slytherin!!... Al irá a Slytherin!!...-

Por que después de todo era muy buena idea tener un hermano y sobre todo ser el hermano mayor, de eso no le quedada duda a James y obviamente tendría muchos años para confirmar su teoría.


End file.
